A Formula for Love: Shamy
by MissMusicGeek14
Summary: Summary: AU Sheldon and Amy knew each other back then at a science camp in the summer, but what if they become something more than friends as they grow up?
1. Chapter 1

An Alternate Universe: Shamy

Disclaims: You all know I don't my favorite show…if only…

Summary: AU Sheldon and Amy knew each other back then but what if they become something more than friends as they grow up?

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new Sheldon/Amy story! ^0^ this story will be really different and this story going to about Sheldon and Amy being young when they both met. Sheldon will be two years older than Amy in this story -I don't really know how old they are in the show so sorry if I make a few mistakes. Other than that, I hope you guys like this. Enjoy.

**All credit goes to Inwhatuniverse if it weren't for you, I'd be totally lost and this idea be still stuck in my head. Inwhatuniverse also added some words and helped me out with Mary and Mee-maw's part to this chapter that I made so all credit goes to Inwhatuniverse. Not to mention the cute ending to this chapter. Oops, a spoiler alert - Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter One:

(Summer: Past Tense)

Sheldon was excited. He was excited because he wasn't going to spend all summer long in his room playing with his trains or reading comics this year, like he had in past years. Sheldon hated the last day of school. He wanted to continue learning in the summer. He was always sad when school would end each year. But Sheldon wasn't going to spend his summertime alone in his room anymore. Sheldon had participated in a science fair competition against all the other schools in his region. Out of all the schools, Sheldon won first place and obtained a scholarship to attend a Science camp. So he was off to summer camp this year. He couldn't be happier.

Sheldon's family had been glad for him. It was quite a deal because he was only eight. This, multi-year scholarship afforded him an opportunity to attend to the camp every summer until he was thirteen.

Sheldon couldn't wait to go on his adventure. Days went by and when school had finally finished, Sheldon packed everything just prior to the time he would be leaving to the Science camp. Sheldon sat down on the side of his bed, after he was completely packed. He took out a picture that he had of his Pop-pop. Sheldon missed his grandpa every day since he passed away. He often spoke to a picture of Pop-Pop, tonight being no different. "Guess what Pop-Pop? I'm pursuing Science and will be attending a camp all this summer. Isn't that great?" Sheldon sighed putting the picture away in his top drawer by his nightstand.

Mary Cooper entered Sheldon's bedroom without knocking saying "Shelly, supper is on the table."

Sheldon got off his bed replying, "Okay mother."

As Sheldon head to the kitchen, he saw that Mee-maw was sitting at the kitchen table. His grandmother would often visit but he was always happy to see her. "Mee-maw!" called out Sheldon happily to his grandmother, giving her a hug. Sheldon then asked, "I didn't think you'd be coming to visit me."

Mee-maw chuckled replying, "How could I not see my Moon-pie before he leaves? You'll be gone for the summer!" Mee-maw was so proud of her grandson. She knew he was brilliant, had a mind that could be given the chance to expand, and that he was destined for great things. But there was also a sadness she felt knowing he would be away all summer. Mee-maw had a special relationship with Sheldon. She loved all of her grandchildren, but there was something special between she and Sheldon that could not be explained. A bond or a special love, she didn't know what it was, but she could not help but know she would miss him terribly all summer.

Sheldon sat next to her saying, "Of course, I'll miss you very much Mee-maw." It finally hit Sheldon that he would not see his Mee-maw all summer. He was so used to helping her bake and cook in the summers; and she played intelligent games with him that his siblings refused to play. He realized just how much he was going to miss her. A sadness overtook him.

"I hope you won't forget all about your family, Shelly?" commented Mary as she placed Sheldon's plate on the table.

"Oh you know I won't forget any of you, mother." Sheldon began eating his dinner. He enjoyed just a special time with his Mee-maw and Mother taking in how much he would miss them. While he knew he was doing the right thing by attending camp, part of him not only felt melancholy because of those he would miss, but also the bit of fear started to overtake him. He had never been away from his family. Not ever!

Later when he began washing his plate, Missy and George Jr. entered the house with their father. He looked over at them. They were so different from him, even his twin that should be more like him. But she was about as polar opposite of him as one could get. He loved all of his family, but that didn't mean he always understood them.

Missy and George Jr. teased Sheldon, badgering him relentless, which always annoyed him. But somehow tonight as they teased him, he couldn't help but smile when they were giggling. He never thought he would admit this to himself, but he was actually going to miss them.

As Sheldon got ready for bed, he lay down with his mother sitting by his side.

She spoke to him when she noticed he looked a bit sad. "Is everything alright?" asked Mary.

Sheldon looked at her and replied, "Yeah, I guess everything's okay. I think I'll just be a bit homesick."

Mary nodded as she brushed Sheldon's hair from his forehead using her fingers and placed a kiss on his forehead. , "It's okay to feel that way, Shelly. I would feel bad if you didn't miss us at first. But the homesick feeling will go away as soon as you start opening your books and learning at camp. I know you and you will get so involved in doing some experiment that you won't give us a second thought. But, if you're having second thoughts about going, I'd be happy to cancel everything. You know I don't like knowing my baby is going to be so far away from me and for such a long time."

Sheldon shook his head and said "No! Don't cancel anything! I really want to go! This is what Pop-Pop would have wanted for me." He pleaded with her, fear now crossing his face that she would actually do such a thing.

Mary nodded as she patted Sheldon's hand and said, "The choice is yours Shelly-Bean. It appears the camp is still on. You will have a good time. I know you will. I just hope the summer goes fast so you can tell me all about your experience. Goodnight, sugar." With that she flicked off the light and turning smiled as she slowly closed his door. You could see in her eyes the sadness she felt knowing her son would be away from her the entire summer.

Mary gripped the wall outside and realized just how much she was going to miss her son. She had been so caught up in logistics and planning that she really didn't think about it until now. Hearing him talk about possibly being homesick made her have to face her own feelings for once. Her baby boy would be gone and for a whole three months. It just was so long and he would be so far away. He had never left the house before and now to be gone that long. Tears rolled down her eyes as she shook herself. "I won't go there, not now. Plenty of time for self-pity" Mary said to herself as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She finally descended the stairs, now back to normal and joined the family, hiding her pain from all of them.

Sheldon didn't sleep that much. His mind was working overtime. He was far too excited about Science camp. He looked out at the stars from his bedroom window and thought of his future. He knew that one day he would win the Nobel Prize. It was his future! Somehow thinking about such a bright future managed to help Sheldon relax enough to fall asleep.

Sheldon arrived at the Science camp the next day. As Sheldon entered the camp with his parents, there were many other parents with their children checking in as well. Sheldon noticed there were some older kids that were reuniting with their friends. There were some that were his age or younger as well.

Mary and George began talking to one of the counselors. Sheldon at first listened to their conversation, but over time grew weary of it because it was very dull. All they wanted to do was ask questions that made him roll his eyes. He then asked his mother, 'Mother, may I go walk around?"

Mary nodded and gave her consent. Sheldon began walking around, looking at kids playing around by a lake. Sheldon walked to the lake edge, sitting down on a big rock, he began throwing small rocks. He wondered if he would ever make any friends. He wasn't good at making friends and so didn't have any expectations. As he watched rocks skip across the water, a skill his father had taught him, he was deep in thought.

A small little girl's voice called to him, "Hi, my name's Amy Farrah Fowler and you are?", startling Sheldon at first, making him nearly lose his balance on the rock.

* * *

**All credit goes Inwhatuniverse who helped me out with this story. I hope you liked the story by the way, I'll be making new chapters in the weekends since school is getting the best of me. **

**Chapter Two under construction. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A Formula of Love:

Disclaims: You all know that I own my favorite show…if only…

A/N: Thank you all for the support, I'm sorry if I hadn't updated quick due to a competition I had last Saturday. I lost and I didn't have the feels to write but I've healed and now I'm back! Thanks to **Inwhatuniverse **as always. Not to mention to my fellow reader and thanks to those who review. Enjoy this Sheldon/Amy chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Amy at age five with an extremely intelligent mind had always wanted to attend a Science Camp. Amy's mother had the year before sent her to a normal summer camp for children, but Amy was unable to make friends and relate to the other children and thus did not enjoy the camp. She persuaded her mother to allow her to attend a Science Camp this year. Her mother agreed, since her goal was that Amy aspires to become a doctor. It also solved a personal issue for her mother. Ever since Amy's father had died, her mother was a single-working mother and there-fore had to make arrangements for Amy for the summer months when school was out. So it was a win-win proposition for both.

After doing a fair amount of research, her mother determined that one of the best Science Camps located in Ohio. Descriptions of the camp not only showed that it offered a vast variety of experience and knowledge that is gained, but that it was specifically designed to advance already gifted kids in their knowledge of study. Yes, it was a perfect camp for Amy because she was a genius IQ and brilliant. Already advanced beyond kids her age, this might be one place she may make a friend. So it had been decided, Amy would attend that camp over the summer.

Amy was excited. They had just arrived at the Science Camp. She was anxious to not only learn, but to make friends. After checking in, Amy's mother talked to some parents who were dropping off their children to the camp. Her mother was deep in conversation with some, realizing that she shared some things in common with the parents as they too had gifted children. Amy had stood next to her mother, obedient as always, but was growing tired of their conversation. She asked her mother if she could look around. Seeing that other parents had let their kids wander around, she nodded her consent.

Amy looked around and found some older kids nearby and wandered over to see what they may be talking about. After standing a few minutes and being ignored, she grew tired of them. They were not only boring and clearly not as intelligent as she was, but they were not even talking about science. They were older and had been to the camp before. So they all knew each other. Instead the girls were talking about boys of all things. She just could not relate.

Wandering the grounds, Amy heard a lot of noise down toward the lake. She decided to explore after looking back at her mother and realizing that her mother was so deep in conversation that she hadn't even been watching her. Edging toward the lake she stopped and looked over the lake area. Sitting on a large boulder nearby was a little boy throwing some rocks into the lake in front of him, or rather, rock skipping them across the surface. She was impressed with his skill. Part of her wondered if he was like her and understood science more than most. For some reason she noticed he seemed to be able to skip rocks so far that she was certain he understood Physics. Mustering up all the courage she had within her, she decided to surprise him.

As Amy drew closer to the boy, she noticed that he looked a bit older than her. Once she was behind him, she could see he was taller and appeared a little older, maybe a couple of years or more. He seemed sad. She pondered whether she could do it, but finally approached and she spoke out to him, "Hi, I'm Amy Farah Fowler and you are?" Amy didn't expect the boy to fall off the big rock. Between her nerves and his falling, she could not help but laugh. Then concern overtook her laughter. She walked to the other side to see if he was hurt.

"Are you okay?"

The little boy groaned in pain, he was holding his knee when he looked at Amy. "How dare you creep up on me like that?"

Amy was taken back at the anger in the boy's voice. "I-I-I'm sorry. I thought since you were alone you had wanted some company."

The boy sat up and said, "Well, I came over here to be alone, hadn't I? It meant that I didn't want company…gosh, babies."

Amy becomes offensive and shouting, "I'm not a baby! I'm five years old."

"Well guess what kid? I'm two years older than you so that means I'm bigger and smarter than you." The boy then stood up and towered over Amy who was shorter than him. Even though Amy was short, she stood her ground and looked up at the boy.

"You may be older than me but I doubt you're smarter."

The boy cocked his eyebrow and said, "Is that so…Amy Farah FOWLER?"

Amy replied, "I bet you that my I.Q is higher than yours. You're probably average like the others here…." Amy wasn't sure what the boy's name so she stayed quiet.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper is my name and I'm not average like you probably are." Sheldon crossed his arms to his chest and Amy did the same- after a moment of silence, they weren't sure who would be the first to admit their I.Q.

Amy impatiently said, "You tell me first."

"No, you tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you first until you tell me. What I will tell you is that I was watching you skip rocks over the lake. Based on my calculations, I would wager that you do have some knowledge of Physics. You were pretty consistent in distance on the weight of the rock."

Sheldon stayed quiet, being defeated by this little girl in front of him. He straightened his back and proudly said, "My I.Q. is 187."

Amy devilishly grinned; she was like the cat that caught the canary. "A-ha and you think I'm average!"

Sheldon gasped and looked at Amy in utter disbelief, "Average? Are you serious kid? That is far above from average."

Amy chuckled and heard her mother call out, "Amy! Where have you been? You get over here this instant."  
Amy looked at Sheldon and said, "Until we meet again, Sheldon Lee Cooper." She saluted him and ran off to join her mother.

"Oh, I'll prove to you that I'm a genius." Sheldon got up quickly and ran to close in the space between them and Amy shrugged, "I highly doubt that, but I will give you that you have grasped some concept of Physics."

They part their ways back their parents. Sheldon had been amazed by this little girl. While he found her imitating, in a way he admired that there was something about her that made him feel as if she might be like him. He continued to crane his neck to watch her as she was moving away with her mother to look at the dormitory room that she would be assigned while at camp. The boy's dorm area was in a different building so he and his parents were moving him off in the direction of where he would be housed while at camp. Finally the turn they made took her out of his view.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one guys, there's a possibility that I might update a chapter three soon this weekend or today this Friday. There's going to be a Valentine's Day episode coming up, who else thinks that there will finally be a Sheldon/Amy kiss?! **


	3. Chapter 3

A Formula of Love:

Disclaims: You all know I don't own my favorite show…if only… V.V

A/N: I want to give thanks to all my supporters out there in the world, special thanks to **Inwhatuniverse** for helping me along with this story and another special thank you to** Misophonia** for encouraging me to write after having such a rough week and a mass load of 'writer's block syndrome', I'm calling it that now. Tehe. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three:

It had been a week since Sheldon had met Amy, and their contact during that week was minimal. Sheldon was fascinated by the Science Camp thus far. A week in, he now had had a chance to better know his teachers and some of the other students. He had assessed the other students were not near as smart as he and that pleased him. Sheldon knew that he was going to have the best summer of his life. The one exception in his class was Amy. She too was one of the assigned students and she was first to finish her assignments before he was able to complete the work. Another thing that annoyed Sheldon is that Amy would give him a face of 'I'm smarter than you' and they soon became rivals. Later, towards the end of the week, their teacher announced that teams of students would be formed to create a science project. By tough luck Sheldon and Amy were teamed up together to do a project.

That Sunday afternoon, Amy Farrah Fowler walked up to Sheldon who was reading one of his comic books by the lake, with, his legs dangling in the water. He had not seen or heard Amy approach. Looking at him she shook her head. Amy never could understand why anyone would read a comic book when they could be reading a good science book and learning something important.

"Sheldon Cooper right?" asked Amy.

Sheldon looked up at Amy and said with astonishment, "Yes, that's me. May I ask what you're doing here bothering me while I read one of my favorite comic books?"

"Since you and I were assigned to be partners for a science project, I came to inquire if you would like to work on it now?" asked Amy.

Sheldon grinned a bit and said, "I really don't have anything much to do, so I guess we can spend the rest of today working on it."

"Alright then," Amy sat next to Sheldon placing a purple backpack by her side.

"I was thinking you and I could create our own snow crystal in an empty three liter coke bottle and some dry ice," Amy began explaining as she took out a composition notebook and showed Sheldon her annotated sketches, "not to mention we would need some Styrofoam cups."

Sheldon observed Amy's work and was impressed by the way she had developed a clear hypothesis, detailed description of the process they would take to prove the hypothesis and how they would document their results. He studied her drawings and annotations.

"What do you think?" asked Amy, looking at Sheldon.

Sheldon hated to admit to himself that she really did a great job and that her work was as good if not better than something he would have developed himself. He hated to have to admit it, but he really was impressed.

"I've got to admit, this is really impressive. I like this idea, the idea of creating a snow crystal. It will be fun and an easy project to do."

Amy nodded and said, "There is one thing that I'm stuck on. Mr. Jenkins explained that it was important that we show mathematical results in conclusion basing on our hypothesis. While I have some ideas about it, I think this is probably more of your strength, am I right? Could you help with the mathematical data modeling for the project?"

Sheldon's face lightens up and quickly, knowing that her request was right up his alley replying, "I think I could handle that."

Amy smiled and said, "Good. I just want to make sure we come up with results that hopefully will not only prove our hypothesis, but will be the best in all the projects turned in within our class."

Sheldon nodded and then stood up.

"Shall we begin now?" asked Sheldon.

Amy nodded agreement and they began their walk back to the classroom laboratory to begin their work.

* * *

When they arrived at the laboratory, no one else was there, but it appeared that Amy had already anticipated that Sheldon would join her in the experiment. On the lab table were all the materials they were going to use for their project.

Sheldon smirked and shook his head. "You already knew I would say yes when you asked me to help with the experiment, didn't you?"

Amy shrugged and replied "I hoped you would, but whether you would or wouldn't I was going to start the experiment if I had to by myself. I am glad you did say yes though. I think your brilliance in math may be helpful."

Sheldon felt his ego puff up. He liked hearing this small girl tell him he was brilliant for some reason. "Of course it will be way better with me helping."

Amy smirked and turned to look at the preparation materials. "I think we have everything we need to begin. First, do you agree with this hypothesis? We really need to make sure we have that right before we go further" Amy asked while she handed Sheldon her notebook again to look at what she had put together.

"Creating ice crystals, we plan to prove that, the crystals we from demonstrate symmetry and fractals in the form of hexagonal prisms. Different conditions may morph the crystals by growing branches and becoming what is known as snowflakes which have six branches. Understanding crystal growth we can learn much about particle diffusion, heat diffusion and surface attachment kinetics. Understanding crystal formation can help us better understand creation of computer silicon wafer technology and how to improve it depending on the varying crystal morphology," Sheldon read aloud. He looked up at Amy and realized just how well thought out her hypothesis was. It wasn't written in typical kid language, but really like a true scientist. He admired that in her. "It looks complete to me. So shall we begin?"

Thrilled at his response, Amy enthusiastically nodded and handed a pair of scissors to Sheldon along with the soda bottle. "Here, can you cut this in two, starting at about 1/2 inch from the bottom? You appear a lot stronger than me and can probably cut through it better. Please try to get it as straight a line s possible so it will reassemble well."

Sheldon looked around and found a ruler and pen on the other side of the room. He measured out a half inch all the way around the bottom of the bottle and placed a small cut using one of the scissor blades so that he could get the scissors in and begin cutting. With precision, he took his time to make sure that there was no deviation from the line. In the meantime, began threading the fishing line through a needle and measured it to be the right size for suspension in other part of the bottle. She tied a knot at one end. While Sheldon was continuing to work on the bottle, she took a small sponge that she had already drawn the size of the bottle bottom on one side and looked around the lab and found another pair of scissors. She carefully cut the sponge in a round shape to fit the bottle. When Sheldon had completed getting the bottle cut fully, he showed her the fruit of his labor.

"See, straight, just like you asked" Sheldon held out the two pieces and then placed them back together again.

"You did great. I don't think I could have gotten the scissors through the plastic and done as good of a job, "Amy smiled up at him.

Sheldon blushed and then asked "So what is next?"

"I need you to take these" Amy replied, handing him the four pins" and poke four holes on the side of the bottom piece, preferably evenly spaced apart, then take this needle and poke a hole in the center of the bottom piece so that it can be thread through."

Sheldon nodded and began the task. Once it was completed Amy handed him the sponge.

"Place this in the bottom and then use the four pins, going through the holes you created to hold it in place" Amy instructed.

Sheldon did as she had asked and she then added "now thread this through the hole in the bottom and have it go complete through the sponge."

Before long and several steps later, they completed the assembly and made sure they had plenty of dry ice to create the crystals. Sheldon and Amy were able to see the crystal formations they had hoped to see. About 30-45 minutes later, they had a fair number of formed crystals which they began to observe with a magnifying glass.

* * *

**Thanks to Inwhatuniverse, you were a big help. I was really stuck on this and all credit goes to Inwhatuniverse for this chapter. **

**I'm sorry if I kept you guys waiting for a long while, I'll try to update another chapter in the weekend hopefully so keep on the look out for a chapter four. Thank you all for the support! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A Formula of Love:

Disclaims: You all know I don't own my favorite show…if only…V.V

A/N: Just like I predicted people! The Shamy have finally lift off, yay. I swear I couldn't stop replaying the scene where Sheldon kissed Amy. I'm sorry if I took long to update, I was trying to figure out what to put for this but now I have it sort out. Thanks to **Inwhatuniverse **for helping me out as always. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four:

Amy and Sheldon completed the project within two days, which was record time. On Tuesday they both showed their project to the whole class. Mr. Jenkins was impressed and fascinated by the project that Sheldon and Amy had made. He knew the project undertaking was far advanced for their ages and literally was stunned at the advanced level of work they completed. It was not only accurate, but the detail they documented was astounding.

As a result, everyone in the class was amazed as well, but a few students were jealous. They tried to find mistakes and challenged Amy and Sheldon, but Sheldon reassured through proofs and detailed explanation that there was no mistake. Sheldon and Amy had, as they put the project together, gone over details several times to ensure accuracy. Once everyone realized that they could not find any fault with the project, they then were faced with the knowledge that Sheldon and Amy were the most brilliant in the Science Camp, not only in their age bracket, but even in ages far older than them.

Sheldon beamed at their success and realized Amy was actually everything she said. In fact she was even more, although he would never admit that to her or anyone else. He finally accepted Amy as a near equal, nearest to anyone else he would encounter at the camp. Having spent time on the project and over the summer, he grew quite fond of her company and intelligence. They would bicker over things at times, challenging each other, but even he had to admit she was often right more than wrong. They became friends due to their like-mindedness and equal, well to him near equal, intelligence.

Amy always had fun when around Sheldon because they would make up games, would challenge each other and had fun just studying together. She was happy to make a friend and to be accepted by Sheldon. They would hang out with each other all the time and always pick each other when having to select partners on projects.

Two months had passed by when Sheldon and Amy decided to go explore the area where the Space Camp was located on a more in depth level. They studied plants and insects they never seen before, as well as took samples of air and water quality. Both Sheldon and Amy had a thing about cleanliness and didn't like germs or any other microorganisms that might attack their young bodies. This day, however, instead of taking in their samples and studying them under a microscope, they both took a break and sat down on a big rock.

As Sheldon sat down on the boulder next to Amy, he took out a thicker book where the front page displayed Flash. Amy, having pulled out a notepad so she could draw in detail some of their earlier findings, looked over and noticed the comic book. Not understanding how could Sheldon like comic books, she asked "Question, why do you like comics? I mean, what's the point of them?"

Sheldon looked at Amy, frowning and gasping, felt offended. "Amy, comic books are remarkable. I think if you at least read one maybe you'd actually like it." Sheldon passed the book to Amy and said, "I never really like lending people my things but I think I could make an exception for you. I know you'll like it, and treat it with respect."

Amy smiled. Even though Amy never really had interest in comic books, she found this moment the greatest moment of her life. Amy had never had a good friend like Sheldon. She looked look down at the book, Sheldon was handing her. With caution she took it and handled it with care. She already cherished it. "I'll give it a try. I promise to treat it with respect, and take special care of it" Amy said, looking into his blue eyes. She knew Sheldon treasured his comic books and she wanted to reassure him that she would not violate his trust in her.

Amy then, pulled out a book on neuroscience from her backpack. "I never really like lending my things to people either but I think since you and I have known each other for at least a month, maybe I'll make this an exception. This is one of my favorite books and I would like you to read it. I value your opinion on the subject."

Sheldon looked at the book then at Amy. He never really knew much about neuroscience so it would be interesting to learn more about the topic. Looking back up at her green eyes, he smiled and said "Agree. I promise that I'll take care of your book as well because I know it is important to you."

Smiling they both shook on it and packed up their things and head back to the Science Camp dorms excited to start reading the new material they exchanged.

* * *

**Thanks to Inwhatuniverse. Thank you all for the support! ^-^**


End file.
